I Saw You Steal my Boyfriend and I want REVENGE
by BackToReality2
Summary: SEQUEL to I Saw you From Across the Room! Wendy is out for REVENGE on Morgan for steeling Zack from her. You won't believe what it comes to. Could it be death..? READ AND REVIEW.
1. The New Enemy

**Hey everyone! So, I have finally decided to start posting the SEQUEL to I Saw you From Across the Room up here on FanFiction for you guys! I got a TON of reviews for the first story, so I thought I would write a second one. You might know me from the A Day in the Life series too. Well, anyway, this is the most dramatic I have written so far. I am VERY proud of this story and am ready for you guys to read it. Review if you like the first chapter and the trailer that I put together for the story! I love you guys, and it's good to be back writing again! **

**--Julia****

* * *

Jealously--one of the Seven Deadly Sins.**

Clip of Wendy glaring at Morgan and Zack

**When someone is jealous of you--you go through pain.**

Clip of Morgan in the hall of the school, lying down on the tile floor, passed out

**You just want someone to hold you the whole time, and never let go.**

Clip of Morgan telling Zack, "Just hold me."

**So, if pain doesn't work--does this mean death is the next alternative to fix the jealousy?**

Clip of Wendy walking toward Morgan in a dark alley, with a knife in hand.

**FIND OUT--in the story where you will pay if you steel another girl's boyfriend.**

Clip of Morgan telling Maddie, "I'm so afraid."

** I Saw You Steel my Boyfriend, and I want REVENGE.****

* * *

--Chapter 1 "The New Enemy."**

The newest enemy added to my list: Wendy Maldonado. If I have to remind you, that's Zack's ex-girlfriend. She's the one who keeps claiming that I supposedly stole Zack from her.

This whole thing started when I came to the Tipton about a month ago. As you know, Zack was going out with her, and then broke up with her for me.

It's not like I WANTED him to brake up with her or anything. I just came to Boston, and Zack happened to like me, that's it.

Today at school, I went up to her in the hall, to try and make nice so she wouldn't hate me, you know? When I did, she didn't seem to want the same things as me. She told me I was scared, and didn't want to fight.

So of course, it ticked me off, and she's now on my list of people that I hate, mostly dislike.

She really is kind of scary though. I see why Zack's afraid of her now. She has long blonde hair and is built kind of like a guy, with no curves for her hips or anything there at all.

Wendy is the kind of person you don't say no to, you just say yes to her, because you don't know the consequences if you happen to actually say no to her.

Little did Morgan know that the war was just getting started with her and Wendy. This wasn't anything, there was much worse ahead.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I came in the front doors of school in jeans, pink converses and a white shirt that said _Hollister_ on it in pink. My hair was long and curly, as it was most of the time when I went to school.

I walked to my locker, and saw Zack getting something out of his, which was next to mine, if you didn't remember.

I started doing my combination to my locker, smiling because I could see he was looking over at me. "Hey" I said, laughing a little, messing up on my combination, re-doing it.

"Hey" He said, closing his locker and taking the one step toward me that was in-between our lockers.

I closed my own locker now, putting the lock back in the little hole there for it. Zack stepped in front of me, so that the lockers were behind me, and he was in front of me. I was in a locker and Zack sandwich.

He leaned in to kiss me, but then I stopped him dead in his tracks before he did anything. "Zack, not here, not now. Later, ok?" I told him, thinking about what had happened yesterday with Wendy and all.

"Are you still thinking about what happened yesterday or something?" He asked me, backing off for a second, and then putting his hands on my hips, standing about 10 centimeters away from me.

"Yah, just a little bit." I said as I saw Wendy and her "crew" walk up behind Zack, who didn't see them, but knew they were there, just by the fear in my eyes that he saw.

"Well, well, well…" Wendy said, coming up to us, crossing her arms and leaning to her right side. Zack dropped his arms, and stood beside me on my left, taking my hand.

"If it isn't the little whiny baby Morgan and her sweetie pie Zacky boo." She continued, making Zack grip my hand tighter and tighter.

"Lay off Wendy" Zack said, almost yelling, gripping my hand a little bit harder than before. I stayed by his side, silent, wanting to be ANYWHERE else but here, even Algebra.

I stayed silent, afraid for my life, since there were no teachers in the hall at the moment. Wendy didn't say anything else to Zack, and then came up close to my face, scaring me even more.

"You better watch it Manning. Don't think that it's over between us, it's just getting started." She said, snarling a little in my face, about 2 or 3 inches away from it at the least.

I gulped when she backed away a bit, going over to Zack, who was still squeezing my hand so hard that I had no more circulation left.

I think it was pretty loud, since Zack turned to look at me, and then quickly turned back to face Wendy, who was now in front of him.

"That goes for you too Martin." She said to Zack, looking at him and then glaring for a second at him.

She turned to walk down the hallway, passing me, pushing me back into the lockers forcefully and then walked down the hall to first period.

I fell to the floor, my back now having a cramp from the metal lockers slamming up against it.

Zack, who had dropped my hand when I fell, looked down at me and helped me up off of the tile floor. "Forget her; she's just jealous of you." He said, pulling me up with his right hand, and then holding it, standing in the hall.

Cody came running down the hall to me and Zack, screaming "Did you get the spider, Mrs. Hale?!" in a Cody panic mode voice.

He came up to Zack and me, with his backpack hanging off of his left shoulder, and he was panting heavily. "Big spider you know." He said, just as Zack and I started to look at him funny.

We all looked around at each other and laughed, as Cody told Zack and me about his scary encounter this morning with the "killer" daddy long legs.

"I know they aren't poisonous, but this one had a weird twinkle in his eye, the feeling you get from something EVIL." He had told us, making us both laugh, making the day a little better.


	2. Pain

**Hello everyone! Sorry for the long wait on this chapter...I couldn't post yesterday because it was Matt's birthday. Matt is technically my boyfriend...haha. SO, anyways, here is chapter 2. I like this chapter, where I got to have a little bit more ACTION in the story. I like writing those kinds of chapters. **

**A random thing I have to add--if you have NOT read S.E. Hinton's "The Outsiders", you NEED TO. Oh my gosh...it is so sad--but it's really good. I mean--if you think I write well...wow. You will absolutley love her book. It is also a movie.**

**Anyways--Read and then if you like it SO much--REVIEW it. You know I love hearing from you. --julia****

* * *

--Chapter 2 "Pain."**

The rest of the day I tried to watch my back for Wendy. If I wasn't doing that, I was attached to Zack or Cody so that I felt "protected" from her at ALL times of the day.

By the end of the day, it was like they were my full time "body guards", at least at school. I know, I know, it sounds childish to say that I'm afraid of someone, but I AM scared of her. If you knew what she was capable of, you would be VERY scared of her too.

I heard that once, a kid called her fat and by the end of the day that kid was already finding another school to transfer to.

The next day at school, I was trying not to act so scared of her, even though I was terrified of her. It wasn't until the end of the day, when I was alone and actually NOT afraid, that she struck.

Zack had said he would be back after he corrected a paper for a teacher, so in about 10 or 15 minutes.

I was facing my locker, and wasn't aware that she was behind me, along with her "posse" that followed her around.

She didn't say anything. I closed my locker, and then turned around to see her standing there, with the evil smirk on her face.

My heart rate IMMEDIATELY shot up, and it felt like my heart was about to come out of my chest completely at that moment. I was scared, and you could really tell that I was.

The posse left and scattered in all different directions, almost seeming like they didn't want to be at the scene.

She pushed me at my shoulders into the lockers, making my binder and Math book drop to the cold tile floor. A thick shot of pain went through the part of shoulder that hit the lockers, making me wince.

I opened my mouth to say something, ANYTHING, to get her to stop. But, before something came out of my mouth, her hand came into contact with my right cheek. It burned. It felt like getting a million shots in one spot from the doctor, all at one time.

All I wanted was for Zack to show up, and for Wendy to run away and just leave me alone forever. But I doubt that will happen.

I could feel the whole room spinning around me. I felt like I was getting hotter and hotter by the minute. She kept on slapping, each time harder than the time before it. I just wanted it to stop.

By this point in time, I fell to the floor. I couldn't stand up anymore. I was too weak to do ANYTHING. The pain was too horrible to deal with from that point on in time. I just couldn't take it anymore.

I fell farther, lying down now, on the floor of the school. My cheeks were burning from the hard slaps and my shoulders and back aching from the hard, metal lockers of the school.

From that point on, everything went black for me. I think I'm dying, she killed me. All I knew was that everything was black, and I was gone.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I didn't know what was going on. I was coming back to life, hearing Zack's voice calling my name, "Morgan…Morgan."

When my eyes came open to see him, he was kneeled down at my side at his knees, looking right into my eyes.

"Zack?" I asked him, coming to a little more. My face ached, and my head was pounding so hard that I couldn't think straight.

My back, which I was laying on, ached also, from my shoulders all the way down to the end of my spine.

"Morgan? Thank god you finally woke up; I thought you were a goner on me or something." He told me, as I winced at the pain she had given me.

"What happened?" I asked him, because all that I could remember was the slaps, and slams, and hitting the cold floor. Oh, and of course Wendy.

"I don't know, you tell me. I came out here to get my stuff and walk you home, and then I see you laying here in the hall, passed out." He told me this, as he helped me sit up against the lockers, and then sitting next to me, holding me up-right so that I didn't fall.

I stayed silent for a minute, and then finally spoke. "Wendy" I said to him, and then it stayed silent and still, as we got up and walked home to the Tipton, no words being exchanged between the two of us.

He walked me to my suite, and then kissed me lightly before I opened the door to go in. Then he walked down the hall as I opened the door, and ran to my room. I grabbed a pillow, and just started crying.

I didn't know what else to do from now on. This was the only way for me to get rid of the pain she had given me.


	3. Just Hold Me

**Hey everyone! So, I know all of you come here to read the story--but I like to tell you about me too--so yahh. I think I'm pretty interresting if I say so myself! Haha. But, right now--I have a cold. Ew...I HATE colds. SO, lets get on with the story, shall we?!**

**Ok, before we do. Let me say a couple of things. #1--This chapter is a little mushy at parts..but I LIKE mushy..so yah. Ha. #2--Thank you for all of your support on this series so far--you have been AMAZING to me. I got some really awful critizum on my A Day in the Life series, so it's nice to get some nice feedback on my writing now. And FINALLY #3--Thanks to everyone who has reviewed on my stories! I especially love you! You are some of the people that keep me going when I don't know if I can do it anymore--so THANK YOU ALL. **

**I love you guys--Julia****

* * *

--Chapter 3 "Just Hold Me."**

I had cried myself to sleep last night. I didn't sleep that much, only for a couple of hours at about 4 in the morning, just enough time for 3 hours.

When my mom came to wake me up for school, I was already up. I woke up at 7 that day automatically, as if I was a robot or something.

We both decided that I should stay home for the day, since I didn't feel up to going to school today at ALL. I didn't look it either; my hair was frizzed out WAY too far, and I was looking a little pale.

Almost all day, I sat in my bed, wincing at the pain to get up or move. I slept a little bit, maybe about 2 or 3 hours. At about 2 in the afternoon, I decided to watch Mean Girls, to get my mind off of Wendy.

The thing about Mean Girls is that in real life, things are MUCH worse. Regina would be Wendy, and I would be Cady. It's just like it is right now in real life. Except Regina didn't beat Cady to the ground, and I didn't push Wendy into the front of a moving school bus. But hey, it's close enough right?

Plus, I'm not from Africa or anywhere outside of the United States. Oh, and I forgot, my name isn't Cady either.

I hadn't told anyone what had happened yesterday after school with Wendy in the hallway. All that Zack knew was that she was mentioned, not that she had caused me all of this pain to go through.

Zack came by right as the movie finished to give me my work and all of the notes that I had missed that day.

"Hey, looks like you could use I little company there." He said to me, coming into my room of the suite and shutting the door, with all of my school work in his hands.

"Of course." I said, sitting up in my bed, wincing from the pain of my shoulders, which had now extended to my upper back too.

He sat down on my bed next to me, putting my work on my nightstand carefully. I scooted over, and he got up on the bed and laid down next to me, but on top of the covers.

"What happened yesterday, with Wendy, after school when I wasn't there?" He asked me, after a moment of silence in the air of the room.

"Uhhmmm..." I was struggling to find the right words to say, "She hurt me Zack. She hit me and pushed me, and all I wanted was for someone to help me." I told him all of this, almost about to break down and cry my eyes out.

I continued with my little speech, "I'm afraid of her Zack. I'm afraid she could have done worse, and that she WILL do worse in the future to me. I'm scared." My voice was quivering now, my eyes dripping wet with the hot tears, as they fell onto my cheeks, streaming down.

He didn't say anything; he just leaned over and hugged me. Then, he finally said something to me, "It's my fault. If only…" He started to say to me, but I interrupted him in the middle.

"It's NOT your fault Zack. Don't go blaming yourself for what happened to me yesterday. It's over, and it's done." I told him, the tears still falling.

I felt like I couldn't breathe at all at that one moment in time. I was crying so hard from all the pain that was finally coming out into the open.

"Well, it feels like it is. I just don't want to see you afraid of her." He replied to me, holding my hand and holding me tightly by the waist with his right hand. I felt safe from Wendy at that moment.

"I won't be. Just promise me something, ok?" I asked him, and he then looked puzzled at me, wondering what I would ask him.

"Ok, what?" He asked, still wondering what I was thinking about him promising him to do for me.

I took a deep breath and told him his promise he needed to make to me, "Just hold me, and never let go." I told him this, leaning my head onto his shoulder, while he hugged me tight.

It was silent for a couple of seconds, and then he finally spoke a response to my request. "Ok." He said this while hugging me tighter, and then kissing me on the cheek, making me feel safe in his arms.


	4. Afraid

**Hello everyone! Ok, so here is chapter 4---not much happens, but something BIG happens in the chapters after, so READ. If you like it and the chapters before then be sure to REVIEW IT. I'm really sick right now..and I would really feel a little better to know you like what I'm writing for you guys! i have stupid alergys right now..and have been sick for a week I'm not going to die--don't worry.**

**REVIEW--julia****

* * *

****--Chapter 4 "Afraid."**

Today I went to school. Right now, it's lunch, and so far nothing bad has happened today. But like I said, that's SO FAR. The whole day isn't over and done with yet.

Wendy has glared at me a couple times in the day, but I have just tried to ignore the glares and stay in a crowd of people when I wasn't with Zack. I am so scared of her, you wouldn't even know.

The lunch line was longer than usual. Wendy was behind me, but I tried not to notice that she was there at all. I kept getting food and sliding my tray down the metal indented counter.

All of the sudden, I felt something cold on my head. Everyone in the line was gasping, and sounded worried. I wondered what the heck was on the top of my head that made them act like this.

I looked in a mirror by the cash register, and then saw it, vanilla ice cream in my hair, with Wendy's evil smirk behind my head. I opened my mouth, and nothing came out of it at first, and then, the scream came.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed, it was so loud that everyone covered their ears to the loud noise, and Wendy sat there laughing at me.

As I was screaming, still loud and long, Wendy's leg shot up behind me and kicked me right in the calf, almost down to my ankle.

I screamed louder by then, wincing and the continuing to scream at the intensity of the pain in my lower leg and the freezing cold ice cream on the top of my head of beautiful curly hair.

I had stopped screaming, and then saw Wendy in the mirror's reflection, saying something to me. "Watch your back Manning." She said this, with none of the teachers or lunch ladies even caring that she did what she did to me.

She then pushed me right on my shoulders where the lockers hit yesterday, making me wince, yet again.

I dropped my tray and ran out of the cafeteria, having everyone stare at me as I ran to the doors to get out.

I felt like I was about to break down, and I really did this time, out in the hall beside the cafeteria, I, Morgan Manning, cried. It was the first time I had actually cried at school, and I couldn't believe it.

So, after school I ran back to the hotel, without Zack and Cody today to "guard me" or what-ever you wanna call it. I ran into the Tipton, and then was stopped by Maddie, who was at the candy counter, wondering why I was coming inside with sticky stuff in my hair.

"Hey Morgan, what'd you get into your hair?" She asked me, as I came up to the candy counter to talk to her.

"Ice cream, just don't ask, ok Maddie? It's been a rough 2 days for me this week." I told her this, as nicely as I could, and then went in the elevator and up to my suite on the 23rd floor.

I got upstairs to my suite, and then went straight to the shower to get the sticky, now warm, ice cream out of my hair.

Why was I so afraid of her? I mean, she wasn't better than me. She could hurt me, and I mean, it was kind of obvious to see that. If you didn't, you need a little bit of help. I just don't see why I am so afraid.

Once I got out of the shower, I got dressed again and went down to the lobby to talk to Maddie and get a candy bar. I got down to the lobby, and then walked up to the candy counter.

"Hey." I said to her, making her turn around to see me, and then she smiled, almost a sympathetic smile to me.

"I'm so sorry. Zack told me about what happened with Wendy." She said, startling me a little with her statement.

"It's ok, I'm just still so afraid of her." I replied to her, as she handed me a chunky monkey tunky, my favorite chocolate bar from under the counter.

"Don't be. Don't live your life in fear of someone else." She told me, as she took my 2 dollars for the candy bar.

"I'll try." I said, as I took the candy bar and walked into the elevator and up to my suite on the 23rd floor.


	5. Dark Alleyways

**Hey everyone! Thanks for all of the reviews--KEEP THEM COMING. Sorry I didn't update yesterday--I was hanging out with ALLY. I love her SO muchhh..she's my bestest frann. Haha. Anyway, this chapter is a little shorter than all of the other ones, but it leads to the main thing in the plot. Chapter 6 is VERY scaryy. So, be on the lookout for Chapter 6 when I post it, which will probably be tomorrow night. Hope you like Chapter 5, and REVIEW IT. Oh yah..this chapter is a cliffy..SORRY. **

**--Julia****

* * *

--Chapter 5 "Dark Alleyways."**

School was pretty much the same as always, just plain old boring. I watched out for Wendy all day, and she didn't do anything, even though I saw that smirk on her face again. I could only wonder what it meant.

After school, I had to stay after to make up a test from the day I had missed. Zack and Cody stayed after with me to walk home together, and to watch out for Wendy on the way home.

It was about 6 when I finally finished the long test. They weren't kidding when they said it was long either. It was already dark, so I was VERY glad that Zack and Cody stayed with me to walk home.

The three of us were all walking down the street we always do to get home, and passed a dark alley way along the way to the Tipton. It usually wasn't dark, because we don't usually walk home this late at night.

Suddenly, someone was pulling me into the alley way on the side of my shirt. They grabbed hold of Zack and Cody, taking them somewhere else. I could hear their screams, but I couldn't see where they were exactly.

"What the hell is going on?" I yelled to the people who were dragging me off into the dark, and then I soon saw Zack and Cody, with people holding them back against the brick walls.

I saw them, and they both looked really scared, almost as scared as I am. Zack was trying to get away, and so was Cody. I was too scared to move, like how scared you are if someone pulls you into a dark alley—ok never mind.

The two people who had hold of me put me up against a wall, opposite of Zack and Cody. I looked across to them, just wanting them to be able to do something and help me.

The two people held me at both of my arms forcefully, hurting me when they pushed me into the wall, as Wendy had done before. The pain went back through my shoulders, making me wince yet again.

It's all happening, all over again. Why to me? Why does everything happen to me all the time? I wish everything would be ok.

I thought all of this as I closed my eyes, wishing it was all a dream and that I would wake up from it soon. I wanted to not be here. I wanted to be with Zack, sitting on my bed again, and having him hold me forever in his arms and—

My eyes were closed, and then I opened them, to still see the darkness of the alley, and Zack and Cody across from me.

My arms were still being held up against the wall by 2 people, hurting me like once before. It didn't work. This wasn't a dream.

I was almost gone. I could barely make out everyone that was there, and could barely stand up.

I was tired, and I ached from all of the pain going into my back the past couple of days. Then, I saw someone walking up to me, with that same smirk Wendy always had on her face.

I squinted my eyes, to see a figure that looked like Wendy. It was Wendy. She was coming up to me, with something in her hand that I couldn't make out at that point in time.

Then, finally, I understood what it was that was in her hand. It was a knife. I couldn't believe it; she was going to kill me.


	6. Could this be the end of the line?

**Hey everyone! Sorry about not updating in awhile--I got busy with school and such. But--1 more day until SPRING BREAK. HA. YAYYY! I'm so excited--as you can tell. **

**Anyways--this chapter was really cool to write. It's kinda scary--the thought of somebody in the story DYING. SO--I'll let you guys read and suchh.**

**REVIEW. I love you. ---Julia****

* * *

--Chapter 6 "Could this be the end of the line?"**

_God—please don't let my life end here. I don't want to die. Please. I have too much to live for in life. Please. Don't let me die. _

I prayed this as she walked closer and closer up to me, with the knife gripped in her hand tightly.

I started breathing heavily. I was even more scared than I had been before she had gotten there with a knife. I couldn't believe she would do this, and that she hated me that much to do it.

She was about 3 inches away from me now, the knife still in her hand, probably about to stab me or something. I was trying to not be afraid, but right now, that wasn't really working so well for me.

I mean—how can you be at least SOMEWHAT sane when someone that beat you up a couple days earlier is in front of you with a knife? Not very.

I didn't know what to do now. I mean, was I supposed to scream for mercy? Or wait and pray for someone to come out of nowhere to help the 3 of us? I didn't exactly know. So, I screamed.

"HELP! Somebody, HELP US!" I yelled, and then she came toward me. Zack and Cody had given up, but I wasn't about to.

"Morgan, Morgan, Morgan…" She said, and then continued, "Don't scream for help. It's not like anyone CAN help you now." When she said that, it made me more scared for my life than I already was by now.

My voice was shaky, as I spoke again. "Sure there is. Somebody is always around on this street. Someone will help me." I said, unsure if what I was saying was even true, like I said it was.

"Ok, you just keep thinking that way." She replied, scaring me with the tone of voice she had used.

"HELP!" I screamed again, with my throat getting sore and my voice wearing down and disappearing from existence.

"You know, I can't figure out which one of you I would rather be dead." She said, as she gently put the knife up to Zack's throat, and slid it across. She did the same thing to Cody, and then came over to me.

"I mean, if they die, you suffer. If you die, they suffer. Come on, each one is so promising. I just don't know which one to choose." She said, sliding the knife across my throat also, and then walking to the middle of the alleyway.

She stood in front of me, making me still, and looking down at the knife at her side. I gulped, scared for Zack, Cody, and I's life.

I couldn't say anything to her, all I could do is breathe, deeply. In and out, in and out. I tried to go and think about something, or a place that I loved, but that only made me think about where I was at right now more.

"I think I would rather have you die though, Morgan." She told me, almost 4 or 5 inches away from me by now.

My heart skipped a beat right when she said that. I couldn't believe she was ACTUALLY going to kill me, like literally, KILL Me.

This was the end of the line for me. She was coming closer to me with the knife, but before the stabbing, I said something.

"Zack, I love you." I said this, getting ready to die and go to heaven. To see God, and all the other wonderful people up there already before me.

I heard Zack, broken down and crying beside Cody, and then, through the tears, his voice quivering, he said, "I love you too Morgan."

I took one deep breath, before getting ready to die, right here, right now. I'm not going to ever be ready to die, but this was the best I could do at the timing of my alleged death.

I could see the knife coming down to meet me. Then, all of the sudden, I heard a man's voice in the distance. I thought it was God, calling me. But, it didn't turn out to be him, because I was still alive.

"What the hell is going on here?! Get out, ALL OF YOU!" The man screamed, and Wendy ran off, along with her loyal posse too. At that moment, I was very grateful for the man that saved my life.


	7. Different

**Hey everyone! Sorry for not updating in awhile--Judy is over...we're hanging out. You might remember her being in other stories--A Day in the Life. Cheyahh she was. She's a ACTUAL REAL person. Whoa--I know. I'll give you the links to our MySpaces at the end. Ok?**

**So, Judy read this chapter...and it's one of her favorite ones, even though she's only read until Chapter 8 so far. Haha. Ok, yah, that wasn't funny, but oh well. I hope you like it. If you do, REVIEW IT.**

**Love you guys. --Julia**

**Judy's MySpace--**

** MySpace**

** size=1 width=100% noshade>--Chapter 7 "Different"**

That night, Zack and Cody walked me home after the scene in that dark alley, and I was the most scared in my whole lifetime of 14 years. I couldn't be more grateful for that man coming and saving my life. If it wasn't for him, I would be dead right now.

When we got to the hotel, they dropped me off at my suite, and then went into their own to go to bed for the night. I went into mine, and ran to my room.

I laid down on the bed, and held a pillow tight against my chest. How can I live like this? Am I going to be afraid forever for the rest of my lifetime? I started to think about it, and then a tear slid down my cheek.

I can't take it. I would have lost everything I have lived for; Zack, my mom, and all of my friends. I couldn't imagine never seeing all of them again, and that's what scared me about this.

I started to sob uncontrollably by now. What if she tried again and that same man didn't show up to save me, like he did tonight? What if I die because of her? Or if she decides to kill Zack, which would surely hurt me a ton.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I almost lost my true love tonight; Morgan. I almost lost her to Wendy, the girl I used to think was a good enough person not to try and kill someone who I love a lot in this world.

It was so scary to me. I never thought she would do something that would hurt Morgan so badly like this. I was afraid FOR her, probably more scared than she was when Wendy held up that knife to her. I couldn't imagine her dying, without me having to say how much I love her.

I wished that I could have traded spots with her at that moment. I love her THAT much, that I would die for her. I didn't know that I could care so much about someone to die for them.

I sat in my room, while Cody was in his bed, staring up at the ceiling, probably thinking about tonight, and what happened in that dark alleyway.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tonight was the scariest night of my life entirely. My brother's girlfriend almost died right in front of our eyes. I couldn't believe it was even happening in front of my eyes. I was so scared.

Zack would have been crushed if she had actually died tonight. I couldn't imagine that image in my head; it's too painful for me.

I mean, Morgan is Zack's girlfriend, but she's also my friend. She's a friend that I really care about, and I love her. But, not like Zack loves her, I love her like my sister, if I had a real sister.

What if Morgan died tonight? That's all I keep imagining in my head right now, and what it would do to Zack. I think he really loves her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I couldn't stop crying all that night. I'm so afraid, it's like automatic. I'm always going to be afraid now. I can't control it.

I know it's stupid, to be afraid of another person like I am. But, I mean, she almost killed me. It's so scary to think about not being in Zack's arms ever again, or never talking to Cody about something that is bothering me. I don't know how I would go on, even in heaven.

Then, I think about what effect this would have on Zack. He would probably die inside if I died. I couldn't imagine how scared he was when we were all in that alleyway, with Wendy and the knife in her hand.

It was that he couldn't help me that scared me the most. He probably could have, if only things had been different.

Different. That's all I could think about. How different I would be without Zack in my life. How different I would be without this night happening to me. How different everyone else would be, if I was killed this very night.


	8. Friendship, he gives it a meaning

**Hey guys! I have some news for you--and a NEW CHAPTER. So, YAY. You should be VERY excited about all of what I'm about to tell you.**

**SO, first I would like to say that I'm working on A DAY IN THE LIFE 10. It's for all the people who reviewed all the other A DAY IN THE LIFE stories, for all the support you have given me. It will be the last in the series, and it's for you guys.**

**This chapter is one of my favorite ones. I like Chapter 9 more, but this one is pretty good, and well written. Well, I mean, I would think that...I wrote it. But, this chapter shows the friendship between Cody and Morgan. I hope you like it.**

**If you do, remember to REVIEW IT. I love hearing what you think. Love you guys. --Julia****

* * *

--Chapter 8 "Friendship…he gives it a meaning."**

Saturday is finally here. I went down to the lobby, to see nobody there, so I sat down on the couch, all alone. It was the first time that I had been at the Tipton that the lobby had been totally empty.

I was in my sweats and a t-shirt, with my long hair in two braided pig tails. I needed to think about all of my options, and all that went down last night.

I sat there, with one of the hard pillows clutched to my chest and started to think about what happened again. Should I tell the police about what happened last night? Would they even believe me about it?

Then, I heard the elevator open. It was Cody, and I knew I could talk to him about what happened, because he was actually there with me.

He walked over to where I was sitting on the couch, and then sat down next to me. He was already dressed for the day, in jeans and a sweater vest over a shirt, like he always dresses.

"Hey." I said to him softly, with a slight little smile coming across the sides of my mouth, almost a sympathetic smile.

"Hey." He said back to me, and then continued, "Are you scared about last night?" He asked me.

I waited a couple seconds, almost a full minute to answer, and then I finally did. "A little shook up about it. I was so scared Cody. I thought I was going to die in that alleyway, and I didn't want to die that way."

"I know. I was so scared for you last night. I don't want you to die you know." He replied to me, smiling that same little smile I had just minutes before.

"I know you didn't want me to die. I don't even want to die. I'm too young to die, you know?" I told him, adjusting on the hard couch, still holding the pillow up to my chest tightly.

"Yah; you know why else I didn't want you to die?" He asked me, making me wonder about it.

"Why else?" I asked back, curious to know the other reasons. I couldn't think of anything else he could say to me.

"Well, you are not just Zack's girlfriend you know. You're my friend too. But, not just a friend, one of my best friends I've had. That's why I couldn't have you die in that alleyway last night. I couldn't afford to lose one of the best friends I have ever had." He told me.

"Cody, you are one of my best friends too. You don't know how great you really are to me." I told him, almost crying by now.

"You don't know how great YOU are. You are the best person, and you shouldn't be going through what you are. Just stay strong through it, ok?" He replied to me.

"Thanks Cody." I said, a tear coming down my cheek at this time, but I was silent, sitting there, crying.

"Don't cry Morgan. Just go and tell the police about it. They can help you through this." He told me, making me startled at this idea.

"Cody, I want to tell them. But, I'm too afraid to do that. She might come after me if I tell and they don't believe me about her. I'm scared Cody." I told him, wiping a tear from my cheek.

"Don't be scared Morgan. You know that Zack and I will be right here waiting and to comfort you when you need it, ok?" He told me, pulling me closer to him, with my head on his chest, and me sitting next to him, my legs crossed, still clutching the pillow against me.

I just sat there in his comfort, crying silently, quivering here and there. He was one of my best friends, and a true friendship that I had.


	9. All That I've Got

**Hey everybody! Sorry for not updating in awhile--I was in Dallas for a couple of days! I didn't get home until last night. **

**As you know, I'm writing A DAY IN THE LIFE 10 right now. It should be posted here soon. I'm really excited, since I love the plot of this story. I don't know if this will be the last one in the series, we'll have to see.**

**As for THIS STORY, this is my favorite chapter. I like the last one too though. But, this one is really cool. AND it features one of my FAVORITE songs, "All that I've Got" by The Used. I love that song. If you like it, you need to REVIEW it.**

**Love you guys SO much. --Julia****

* * *

--Chapter 9 "All that I've Got"**

I thought about what he said, you know, about telling the police and letting them help me through this. I couldn't do it.

I know that it would make things worse for me. I just know it in my heart that it will. I'm just scared to tell anyone but myself. I keep denying that everything happened in my mind. I just keep saying that this is all a bad dream and I'm about to wake up in Zack's arms.

I'm in the hall right now, outside my suite door, sitting here, and thinking about all of this to myself. I know that if I went in my room, that I would just start to cry nonstop when I hit the bed.

I had my iPod in my ears, listening to a song that reflected how I was feeling at the moment. I'm just fine with pretending that I'm not. It was "All that I've Got" by The Used.

_I'll be just fine_

_Pretending that I'm not_

_I'm far from lonely_

_And it's all that I've got…_

The chorus played on and on, while I listened and finally got the point of the song in my head finally after hearing it about a million times before this one.

It's saying that he's afraid, but it's all that he has, is to be afraid of something. That's how I feel now; that all I have is to be afraid of Wendy forever, the rest of my life.

Zack came out of his suite down the hall, and then came to sit down on the carpet next to me. He saw the song I was listening to, and then thought what I had just thought in my head, about fear being all that I've got right now.

I looked into his eyes, and he looked right back, knowing what I was thinking. And then, he said, "Fear isn't the only thing you have Morgan. You have me." He took the other ear bud out of my right ear.

"I know." I said, tears welling up in my eyes from earlier in the lobby with Cody, where I had cried on his shoulder for about an hour.

He leaned over to me, and kissed me. He put his hands on my waist, pulling me forward to him, with my hands on the sides of his face, almost on his temples. A tear came down my cheek, slowly, and then hit his lip gently.

I could taste it on my own lip, the saltiness of it, and the hurt within deep inside of it, behind the drop and all of the water.

We both pulled away, looking at each other, silently, for a second. He could see the hurt in my eyes, and I could see the concern in his for me.

I waited and then slowly said, "And I couldn't have made it this far without you." Another tear came down my cheek, but didn't reach my lips this time. His hand wiped it from my eyes.

Then, he said, "And I'm glad that you made it this far, because if you didn't, then I wouldn't have." He wiped another tear away from my cheek, his touch giving me chills down my spine.

I thought, and then said, "Don't leave me Zack. Ever." I said this, not wanting him to ever leave my side.

"I won't." He told me sincerely, pulling me closer and hugging me at my waist. He held me close to him, and I could hear his heart beating inside of him.

I waited a minute in his arms, and then replied, "Even when we get up to heaven?" I asked him.

"Of course, even in heaven, I will be with you forever." He told me, kissing me on the forehead, making me feel the safest I have in a long time.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Today, I realized that I can't be afraid of Wendy anymore. Fear can't be the only thing that I have in the world for the rest of my life.

I decided to go and tell the police tomorrow. I thought about it for a long time, but I finally decided to go. I mean, maybe it will actually help, just like Cody said it would help.

I'm telling them everything. All about the first beating in the hall at school, and all about when she tried to kill me in that dark alleyway the other night with Zack and Cody.

Right now, all that I've got is fear inside of me, just like the song is saying that they do too. I hate having only fear, and no sanity.

Hopefully by tomorrow, I will just be pretending I don't have fear in me, even though I probably still will have a part of me that's afraid of her. I'll not only have fear, but I'll have Zack, and I'll have no more Wendy.

Tomorrow, maybe all of the bad dreams will stop happening. Maybe I won't have to watch my back for someone with a knife. Maybe all of the crying will stop, the tears will go away for good, and I could go a day without crying my eyes out of the sockets.

I don't want to live this way forever, for the rest of my life. I want to stop crying all the time, and to stop having fear be the only thing that I have.

Maybe I won't have to live this way forever, the rest of my life. I have to tell the police about everything. All the pain, and hopefully after I do, it will all be over, and I can not be afraid.


	10. Coming Clean

Hey you guys! It's been one of those days, so I thought I'd update. So, I'm going to tell you some NEWS and just a little bit right now. I know--you HATE it when I rant...but I like to rant. SO, you'll listen.

First of all, I'm working on A DAY IN THE LIFE 10 right now. I'm really excited about it...I hope you guys are too. It's going to be a really good story. I don't know if this will be the last one in the series, I'm not sure. I might go to 15. But, who knows. I might get an idea for another fanfiction.

This is the last chapter. I hope you guys enjoy it. I think you will--It's pretty cool at the end. It gives it room to grow into your imagination. I'm not writing a 3rd story to this. It just needs to stop at this. It would be best to. I hope you like it..and if you do, then REVIEW. It's been SO long since I've gotten one.

loveyouguys. --Julia

* * *

--Chapter 10 "Coming Clean"

I went into school wearing jeans and a light blue sweatshirt, with a grey undershirt underneath it. My hair was straight and up in a ponytail. I looked numb, and like I had no personality today at all.

I wasn't as outgoing as I usually am at school with everyone. I didn't raise my hand in class, and I didn't talk to many people. I hadn't told anyone that I was going to the police station after school to tell them.

I told my mom a lie. I told her that I was staying after for a test. I can't believe I did that. I had never lied to her before, only my friends and people at school. Like teachers and random people and stuff.

All throughout the day, I was silent. I talked a little bit to Zack and Cody though. I was nervous about going to the police that afternoon, and what I was going to say to them.

I kept wondering about if they would take what I was going to say to them like, SERIOUSLY and believe me.

Most people wouldn't, and would think I was making it up. But, why would someone make up almost being murdered in an alleyway?

In Math, my last class, I was shaking. I'm not kidding about it. I was literally shaking in my seat, while we were learning about something in Algebra, I don't know, I wasn't paying that much attention to it.

I was still scared of Wendy. I don't know why though. She hadn't done anything or said anything to me since the night of the alleyway.

I had "All That I've Got" stuck in my head also. It didn't help that much either with the nervousness inside of me. I kept singing it in my head silently, sometimes humming the chorus out loud.

_I'll be just fine…_

_Pretending that I'm not…_

_I'm far from lonely…_

_And it's all that I've got_

It kept replaying over and over again inside my head, replaying the events that had happened along to the music with it, mostly the chorus.

It wouldn't stop playing. I kept thinking about the events, reminding me of a YouTube video or something like that.

The final bell of the day rang after what seemed like hours of time, and I jumped out of my seat to the door, almost running to my locker to get out of the classroom to get my things.

I just wanted to get to the police station and tell them. I didn't want to be afraid of her anymore. I wanted to tell SOMEONE and have them believe the story that I told them.

I said good-bye to Zack and Cody, and walked out of the school, and to the bus stop to wait for the next buss. I sat on the bench, watching all around me for Wendy and any knives in hand.

I must have looked scared, because a woman came and sat next to me and said, "What's wrong with you; you look a little shook up about something."

"Oh, it's nothing." I said, as the bus pulled up and I grabbed my things and boarded the bus, not giving the woman any more thought.

I rode the bus until I reached the block before the police station. I got off of the bus, thanking the driver as I did so, and then stepped onto the concrete of downtown Boston.

I had to walk a block over. I kept thinking all the way to the police station. What was I going to say to them? Would my voice quiver when I spoke? Would I break down and cry when telling my story? I had NO clue what I was expected to do when I got there.

I finally got there, the police station. I walked in, seeing all these people going in all different directions. They looked like the detectives that are on Law and Order or something.

Some of them had coffee, and some were leading people into little glass rooms to talk to them about what had happened; at least that's what they did when I watched Law and Order.

I walked up to a lady at a desk up at the front of the station. She looked up from what she was doing at her desk, and asked me, "What do you want?" She wasn't very friendly when saying this either.

"I need to talk to someone about a possible case please." I said back to her, surprised by how smooth it had come out of my mouth.

"One minute." She answered, picking up her phone at the desk, and muttering words to someone on the other end. Then, I saw a tall, stocky built man coming toward me, probably another detective or something.

"What is this possible case you need to talk to me about?" He asked me bluntly, but very kindly. He wasn't like the lady at the desk, who was rude.

I paused, gulped big, and then said, "I was almost murdered last Friday night, and I'm scared." I told him this, my voice shaking a little, just as I was earlier in Math that day.

He didn't say anything, and just lead me back with him, his hand on my shoulder, making me feel safe at that moment.

And for ONCE in the past 2 weeks, I actually wasn't afraid of ANYTHING. Not Wendy. Not anything. I knew that I would be safe from now on.


End file.
